


Daughter of War

by EmJayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJayne/pseuds/EmJayne
Summary: Strange symbols begin to appear throughout New York along with the creatures who made them. They are searching for something. Something dangerous. Tony knows only one thing. They must find it before the creatures do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this story in my head for a while now and finally have decided to write it, so here goes. Feel free to leave any comments and constructive criticism.  
> Sincerely Em x

Peter Parker let out an ear-splitting scream as he was slammed into a window of the Chrysler building. He shot a web at a window ledge and swung himself up, seconds before a giant tentacle tried to grab at him.  
“Would you like me to alert Mr Stark?”, asked a voice in his headset.  
“No!” yelled Peter, just as the tentacle swung at him again, this time colliding into a nearby monument. “I got this Karen I don’t need Mr Stark.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw another tentacle swing a him. He shot a web at the building opposite and swung himself around the tentacled monster until it was wrapped up in webs.  
“Karen! Activate lasers!” Peter swung around the tied-up monster once more slicing it in half with the red lasers shooting out of his right hand. That was a new feature on his suit and reminded himself to thank Mr Stark. Peter began to turn away from the monster when it started to move, and to his horror split into two separate monsters.  
“Ok maybe we might need Mr Stark.”  
“Already ahead of you kid.”  
Tony Stark, complete in his full Iron Man suit landed swiftly beside Peter. “Mr Stark! I cut it in half, but it multiplied faster than a gremlin in water!”  
Tony grimaced underneath his mask. “So, we can’t kill it easily.” He lifted his hand and aimed it at one of the monsters, blowing off one of its tentacles, but as soon as it was blown off two more grew in its place. Tony cursed under his breath but before he could do anything a giant gleaming portal opened, engulfing the two monsters before disappearing.  
Tony’s helmet retracted back into his suit, and he rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t let me have this one, could you?”  
Tony and Peter turned around to see Stephen Strange grinning behind them, Wong at his right-hand side. Stephen smiled. “Where is the fun in that?”  
Wong rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘flirting’ and ‘idiots’.  
Peter laughed at the two men. He was glad they were happy, especially since Pepper and Tony broke up. They decided they were better of as best friends and there were no hard feelings between them. But something caught Peter’s attention. A strange marking was left on the ground, were the monsters had once stood. It was almost in the shape of a fang surrounded in flames. It also appeared to have caught Wong’s eye as he began to walk towards were Peter.  
“Do you recognise it? Asked Peter. “From one of your old books?”  
Wong shook his head. “No. I haven’t seen this symbol before.”  
Tony and Stephen were standing suspiciously close to one another and laughing quietly at something Tony had said. They broke apart when Wong called them over, both slightly flushed. “What’s with the funky graffiti?” asked Tony.  
“That’s what we are trying to figure out. Have you seen it before Stephen?”  
A large grey dog appeared at the other side of the symbol. Peter wasted no time in running over to pet it, grinning to himself and talking to it in baby language whilst scratching behind its ears.  
Stephen ignored him and stared at the symbol. “No, I can’t recall ever seeing it before.”  
Tony’s helmet expanded back from inside his suit. “Friday take a picture and send it to Nat to scan through the system. Send it to Okoye in Wakanda as well. She might recognise it.”  
His helmet then retracted back into his suit. “We can worry about that later. C’mon kid I’ll drop you off at Aunt Hottie’s after we get lunch. Kid?”  
“Can we take Fluffy?”  
“Who?” Tony turned to look at Peter who was now cuddling the grey shaggy dog.  
“You just met the dog.”  
“I’ve formed a bond!”  
“There is no room in May’s apartment.”  
“She can stay at the compound!”  
Tony gave up. “Fine! C’mon let’s go.”  
Peter yelped with glee and picked up the shabby dog, following Mr Stark. Stephen laughed. “You’re going to have your work cut out with him Tony.” Tony smiled. “He’s a good kid. He’s worth it.”  
Stephen nodded and opened a portal. “See ya Tony.” Wong and Stephen stepped through and the portal closed behind them.  
Tony put his arm around Peter. “Let’s go kid. We can grab some lunch and talk.”  
“Sounds good. What’s going on between you and Dr Strange?”  
“Changed my mind. No talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor watched over New Asgard and for once felt peace. Valkyrie was a great leader who all the citizens of Asgard admired and looked up to. He didn’t regret his decision to abdicate the throne in the slightest, and he no longer felt the pressure of trying to be the king his father always wanted him to be. He was much happier helping to fight battles on Asgard, and on Midgard. He had grown a strange attachment to earth and all it had to offer, yet somehow, something didn’t feel complete within him. He knew he was missing something, and although he had come a long way battling his inner demons, he still didn’t feel… complete. 

“Brooding brother?”

Thor did not notice Loki moving towards him and taking a spot at his right-hand side.

Thor smiled in response, shaking his head and returning his gaze to the city. They stood there in silence for a while, neither speaking. But they didn’t need to speak. They understood each other now better than they did before, and Thor would safely say that he had never felt prouder than when he and Loki fought side by side on the bridge of Old Asgard. But there was one question he did want to ask.

“Tell me brother, do you wish I had handed the throne to you rather than Valkyrie?”

Loki paused. “I thought at first that I might have felt discontent not ruling. Yet strangely I don’t. My whole life I yearned for that throne but once I had it, I did not feel the way I had anticipated. I back your decision all the way brother. Finally, I feel perfectly content.”

Thor smiled.

Perfectly content. That made one of them.

* * *

“I have never seen such markings in my life. They are not symbols of Wakanda.”

“Thanks Okoye, It’s probably nothing.”

Okoye nodded, and her hologram disappeared leaving Natasha Romanoff alone in silence. She had run the image Tony sent her through the data base and the results came up negative. It did not match any symbols on the data base and matched nothing in the books within the Sanctum. She dreaded the idea of it being from another planet. They did not need another _alien deity_ declaring war on earth. Not again.

“Hey Nat.”

Tony Stark walked into the main office of the compound carrying three giant pizza boxes. Natasha’s eyes lit up.

“You brought pizza?”

“No, I brought Indian.”

Nat ignored the sarcastic comment and dived straight for the largest slice of pepperoni pizza.

“Woo! Pizza!” yelled Clint appearing at the door and sprinting to were Tony had laid the boxes out on the table.

Tony sighed. “It’s like having toddlers. Really over excited toddlers.”

“Speaking of which where’s Pete?” asked Natasha.

“He just ran up to his room to get something. He convinced his aunt to let him stay here for the night as long as I get him to school in time tomorrow. Friday, can you call everyone for dinner?”

Steve Rodgers descended the stairs into the office followed by Sam, Rhodey and Wanda. Their eyes too, lit up when they saw the pizza boxes on the table.

“Any luck on the freaky symbol Nat?” Asked Tony.

“No luck. It’s coming up negative and Okoye has never seen it either.”

“Wait,” interrupted Steve. “Does this symbol happen to look like some sort of fang in flames by any chance?”

Tony looked up. “Yes, it looks exactly like that.”

Steve continued. “Buck and I saw the same symbol today when we were out on a mission this morning.”

“Ah yes, where is your terrifying boyfriend?”

Steve glared. “He’s upstairs taking a nap. He was tired after this morning’s mission.”

There was then a gasp when Peter hurtled through the air, swing on a web and landing next to Sam on the couch, who jumped at the sudden contact.

“How come he’s allowed webs in the house and I’m not allowed magic?” complained Wanda.

“Peter, how many times! No webs indoors. There. Happy Wanda?” Wanda grumbled and continued to eat her pizza. Peter picked up two slices, throwing one on the floor beside him and then eating the other. The avengers stared at him.

But before they could ask questions a shaggy grey dog ran down the stairs and began to messily consume the dropped slice of pizza. The avengers continued to stare.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention, we got a dog.” Stated Tony.

“Forgot to mention?” Exclaimed Rhodey.

“Her name is Fluffy.” Peter supplied.

One of the tablets on he counter beeped. “I’ll get it” Natasha said hopping gracefully to her feet.

Clint, with his mouth still full of pizza scratched the dog behind its ears.

Natasha returned to the table. “Good news guys, Thor’s coming to visit.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Thor stepped into the Avengers compound he was hit by a familiar warmth. Even before he saw any faces he seemed to recognise everybody’s presence. He felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed away for so long? But he would worry about that later. Now he had to see everyone. As if on que, an automatic door slid open and Dr Bruce Banner walked through.

“Friend Bruce!” Thor cried, thrilled to see one of his friends again.

Bruce was taken aback. “Thor?”

They embraced cheerfully. As they pulled back Bruce began to speak.

“I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I sent an electronic letter yesterday.” Explained Thor proudly.

“Oh, I only got here today, that’s probably why.”

“Today?” Questioned Thor.

“Yeah.” Answered Bruce reluctantly. “I felt bad after I stayed away for so long and I just didn’t know what to do so I thought I’d just…”

“Stay away?” supplied Thor.

Bruce nodded.

“So, you wanted to apologise for staying away by… staying away?”

Bruce grimaced. “Well when you say it like that.”

* * *

“5,000 words for tomorrow? Fuck!”

Ned nodded sadly.

“Mrs Parke will kill you. Not gonna lie, I will miss you bud.”

Peter buried his head in his hands. This superhero business really didn’t help his school life.

He looked back up at his laptop where Ned Leeds was currently on Skype and staring at the screen confused.

“Ah man? Is your dog reading?”

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Fluffy nuzzling the pages of a book.

“Fluffy no!” He picked up the book. “ _Norse mythology_ ” he read. “Shit that was supposed to be back in the library last week!”. He shoved the book in his school bag, reminding himself to return it the next day. God, he had so much to do!

“Mr Parker,” a robotic voice asked, making peter jump. “Mr Stark has asked for you to come down stairs.”

“Thanks Friday!” called Peter. He turned to his laptop.

“Sorry man I gotta go. See chat later?”

Ned smiled. “Sounds good. Bye”

And with that his face disappeared from the screen. Peter swung his bedroom door open and raced downstairs, swinging from web to web till he heard a familiar yell.

“How many times- NO WEBS IN THE HOUSE!”

“Sorry Mister Stark!” he yelled back as he swung himself into the main room. He smiled cheerfully at the familiar faces of the avengers until he reached a couple that surprised him. “Thor!” he cried in delight.

Thor beamed at him. “Boy of spiders! What a pleasure it is to see you again!”

Peter then turned to the person stood behind Thor, almost hiding behind him. Then it hit Peter.

“Oh my GOD! You’re-”

Bruce nodded shyly. “The hulk, yes I know-”

“Dr Banner! One of the most renowned scientists of our generation!”

Bruce smiled in surprise. Tony clasped his shoulder.

“Told you you’d like him.”

* * *

After a brief reunion the avengers all sat around the main room discussing where Thor and Banner had been and sharing funny stories of their missions that day. It was going so well, until Sam winced when Cap jokingly slapped his leg. They immediately turned to him with a mix of confusion and worry.

“Oh, it’s nothing serious, that creepy ass dude just messed it up a bit earlier. That’s all.”

“What dude?” inquired Vision, who had just floated through the wall towards them, making Clint jump. The word ‘dude’ sounded strange coming from Vision, Peter had to admit.

“The tall ones with spears that Scott and I fought earlier. Left another one of the weird markings behind to. We need to be careful, we found them near a middle school.”

Sam swiped the screen on the table in front of them and brought up a report from the mission earlier that day.

“I am really concerned now. We can confirm this is most definitely something from a different planet. And although no one has been hurt yet, something is bound to happen soon. They can’t just be showing up for a day trip to New York, they must be after something. And multiple species leaving the same marking behind, burnt into concrete or into somebody’s lawn? I’ll contact Quill, so his lot can keep an eye out, and Danvers, she will definitely need to know-” Tony continued on before Thor interrupted him.

“You’re right on one thing Stark,” muttered Thor, as he flicked through all the photos documented from the various missions. “And that is that this mark is not of this planet. Or this realm. This symbol is from Asgard”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if this is very wooden, as this is my first fic and I'm sill getting used to writing it. I have perfect ideas in my head but when I try to put it into words it doesn't turn out the way I hoped. But I am working on it! Feel free to comment :)  
> Sincerely, Em x


End file.
